Don't Rub My Ears
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag hides watching Inu, after she learns inu ears are an erogonous zone she hunts Inu down & tries it on him. On top of that it's mating season nervous Inu tries to hide, she uses his weakness to wear him down. One shots, comedy romance LEMONS Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1, The persistant miko

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ media do, Rated R lemon**

Kagome's obsession with rubbing Inuyasha's ears is driving the poor hanyou nuts. Add this with the start of mating season and the poor inu doesn't stand a chance. Dedicated to fans, thank you everyone, updated, extended Dec 24 2011, Inuyasha/Kagome

**Don't Rub My Ears**

**By Raven 2010, June 4 2010 **

**Shocking the hanyou, playful banter**

"Oi wench, why are you staring at me like that?" Inuyasha asked

"I was just thinking what would be the best way to roast a nice juicy succulent hanyou" Kagome teased

"What? You are one sick wench, well stop doing it it's really creepy"

"Scared? She replied

"No, don't be stupid, I am not scared especially of wenches"

"Sure your not" Kagome teased

"Screw this crap, I gotta go drain my snake, be back later"

"Drain it but don't break it after all he is helpless against your brute strength" she ragged

"Kagome, cut it out" will you, what's gotten into you? He said as he headed into the forest

"Nothing has gotten into me yet, but hope stays alive"

"Gulp" was heard, then he ran

"Hehehe, poor thing" she mumbled and laughed

"Kagome you little hentai, why I am amazed" Sango teased

"Ah yes it is so nice to have a fellow pervert in our group. I must say that being the only one all this time has been a lot of work and a strain" Miroku joked

"Yeah right" Sango commented "You one man pervert squad"

"Why Sango my dear my intentions are purely honorable I assure you" Miroku said

"You mean purely lecherous, letch"

"I'm wounded"

"Not yet but you soon will be" Sango joked, giving him a fake glare

"Ouch, threaten and glare daggers much?"

"Only for you dear" she teased

"Maybe I should go drain my snake as well"

"No your staying here, that way you won't get into any trouble" Sango replied

"Come into the forest with me and I'll show you trouble"

"Why you" Sango started

"Kids no fighting now play nice" Kagome joked "Besides you know how delicate Miroku is"

"Hey I am a man not a flower, damn give a male some credit" will you? Miroku protested

"Aw poor baby" Sango, and Kagome replied

"Women" Miroku exclaimed "Cant live with them, and are safer without them" Miroku teasingly shot back

"Dirty old man" Sango, and Kagome replied

"Young man, young remember that ladies" he answered, then was gently but playfully smacked "Ouch now I shall be bruised from the abuse" he joked

**The peeping miko, the shy hanyou, a plan, and seduction**

**Next day**

"Kagome sure disappears a lot lately" strange don't you think? Sango commented

"Yes I do, I also think she is up to something" Miroku replied

"Agreed"

"She certainly has changed a lot these past few days" Sango commented

"Do you think she knows mating season is nearing? Miroku asked

"I don't think so, but it will be interesting to see how when in that condition Inuyasha responds"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her, then those two will finally get together" Miroku said

"You know in your own perverted way your right" Sango agreed "Not only that maybe after a little play the flute he will be more mellow"

"You see I knew one day we'd agree on something"

Kagome started watching and following Inuyasha around. When he went to the hot spring she hid and watched as he stripped she thought "My god he's beautiful, with a body built for sin, damn and well endowed" is it a log or a penis? She mentally joked, her own lust began to drive her insane.

He got in and started to bathe, all she could think about was what she could do to his body if she was in there with him "I'm going to die before this fever shit comes to a damned end" he griped

"What I could do to him with my tongue alone" she thought and it made her mouth water, she visualized dragging he tongue over his chest, abs, and many other places, then using it on a certain lower body part and have him screaming her name "With honey, chocolate and other things he'd be like a giant piece of candy"

"Ah this is heaven peace and quiet and no wenches to drive me nuts" Inuyasha thought

"No for a sneak attack" Kagome thought

Kagome decided to try something new she snuck up behind him and gently rubbed his ears, then with the tip of her tongue traced along the outer edges of the fury appendage she then gently attacked the tip. He immediately felt like his manhood was going to explode turned beet red tensed up and froze in place

"Gulp, seriously Kagome if I was you I'd stop now"

"Why she asked? knowing that he was to shy to tell her "A big strong hanyou like you scared of a little female" she teased

"Wha, wha, what? I, I ain't scare, scared" he stammered, jumped out of the water, grabbed his clothes, and ran so fast he was merely a streak passing by

"Damn why do dogs have to be so shy? Run all you want hot stuff I'll get you eventually" she thought

"I can't believe this I'm being miko stalked" Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha returned to camp Miroku, and Sango noticed he was nervous and acting strangely and being unusually quiet they asked "Inuyasha what's wrong?

"Nothing he replied"

"Are you sure? Miroku questioned

"Yeah, I'm sure" why wouldn't I be? Inuyasha answered

"One your to quiet, two your not your normally grouchy self" Sango answered

"I'm not being quiet I just don't feel like talking is all" when that become a crime? And when am I grouchy"

"All the time" Sango, and Miroku answered in unison

"Your brains must be broken or something cause you two are hallucinating" he wisecracked

Then Kagome came back smiling they noticed that Inuyasha avoided eye contacted with her. A lecherous grin crossed Miroku's face he recognized that lecherous look in her eyes the same one he himself gets, his heart filled with joy because now he wasn't alone there was another letch in their group

Miroku said "Sango will you take a walk with me?

"Ok, as long as you don't try something" she answered

When they were a good distance away Miroku asked "Sango isn't it strange the way those two acted when they returned?

"Yes it is"

"Well next time lets follow them to find out what's going on" he said

"Okay, sounds good to me" Sango agreed

"Just don't try to molest me" he Teased

"You wish monk hornyness"

Later on that day Inuyasha went into the forest, Kagome followed him after a couple of minutes had passed. Then Miroku, and Sango followed they watched and saw, Inuyasha was standing near a tree Kagome rushed him and pinned him up against the tree trapping him between her and the tree rubbed his ears and pushed her body tightly against his

"Hmmm, Inuyasha does that huge pointy thing mean your having impure thoughts?" You naughty boy" Kagome teased

While she did this he dug his claws deep into the tree "Please Kagome don't do that? you don't know what it does to me. If I lose control I could do something your not ready for"

"And what would that be? She asked playing dumb

"Keep it up and you might find out the hard way"

"How hard? Kagome teasingly asked her victim

"Wow she is a bigger letch then me" Miroku commented

"Yes, but unlike you she only has one target" Sango teased

Her scent of her arousal was making it nearly impossible for him to maintain his self control. He was finally able to break away and run swiftly heading toward and then jumped into the cold river water to relieve his fever and stiff condition

"Sango it appears our Kagome has discovered that a Hanyou's ears are an erogenous zone" Miroku explained

"Now we know" Sango replied

"Damn his youkai speed he has an unfair advantage" Kagome griped "Oh well there'll be other days"

"Poor Inuyasha I almost feel sorry for him" Miroku said

"I cannot believe my ears I thought sure you'd side with your fellow letch Kagome"

"I do wholeheartedly, and I hope she gets him. But I must have some sympathy for him" mustn't I? Miroku joked

"Miroku you're a play it two ways rat"

"Squeak, squeak"

That night the moon was full and bright casting an eerie beautiful glow over everything, Inuyasha thought Kagome was asleep. He went to the hot spring removed his sword, and clothes then set them side, and got in a slight sadness filled him but that would soon be replaced by something else

While Miroku, and Sango fake slept they watched Kagome get out of her sleeping bag she was wearing a sky blue kimono. She made her way to Inuyasha, when she arrived he had his back against the rocks with his eyes closed, Inuyasha caught her scent and his eyes snapped open. As she approached the water he noticed she was holding her kimono wide open she dropped it on the ground, then stepped into the water, went over to him put her arms around his neck and started gently rubbing his ears

"What are you doing? he asked

"What's it feel like I'm doing Inuyasha? Please Inuyasha? I love you don't turn me away it's my 18th birthday, and I want you as my present, your so beautiful I want all of you, even if it's just this one time" please give me tonight?

"Do you know what your getting into? He asked "It is far more serious then you think my lecherous little wench"

"Yes" do you know what I dream of doing to that body of yours? tasting you, till you call my name, then make love to you till you scream in ecstasy"

"Gulp, Kagome, I am an Inu, are you sure that you understand what will happen?" he asked

"I know, and whatever you decide is fine with me, as I said even if it's just this one time, I want you to be my first"

"Holy crap" he thought "Sneaky wench"

**Lemon starts**

"Do you know what it's like I look at you? it makes me crazy, I want you and have all these fantasies about you" She kissed up and down his neck

"Kagome" he moaned her name "Oh shit" he exclaimed, and dug his claws into the rocks

"Inuyasha I really love you, I always have, and always will"

"Mine" he growled

She kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth, the kiss soon became hungry, passionate, and filled with raw savage lust, she pulled back and looked in his eyes and saw they had turned deep gold. She then nipped, kissed and licked the pulse point of his neck and worked her way down when she got down to lower region

"Oh gods Kagome" Inuyasha panted, he stopped her "Ok wench you asked for it now there's no turning back" he said in a playful but serious tone

All of his self control now gone he grabbed kissed Kagome and put his tongue in her mouth. He then pulled her to him she could feel his already huge hardened length against her leg, he then rubbed his length against her opening her breathing became deep and heavy, she was so close

"Inuyasha I need you" she moaned heavily "Please?

"Think someone needs a healer" he teased

"Someone needs a massage" she replied, then rubbed his ears

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, got out of the water, took her to and laid her down on a patch of thick moss "So you like to play with my ears, do you?"

"Yes my Yasha, do whatever you want to me" she said then bore her neck in submission.

Inuyasha ran the tip of his hot tongue around the edge of her ear she moaned and arched her back up into him "See that's what it does to me" he informed her

He then perched above her and kissed her while feeling her breasts earning him a moan from her, their hands explored each others bodies. He moved one of his hands down grabbing her ass she arched her back up thrusting herself up into him, then wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him down onto her. She rubbed herself against his manhood seeking relief he felt her wetness and knew she was ready for him Inuyasha continued to torture her

"Inuyasha" she panted out "Please? It aches"

"Please what? What aches?

"I cant take anymore Inuyasha take me"

"Take you where he teased?

"Damn you Inuyasha you know what I mean" so to get even she licked his neck, and at the same time rubbed his ears it drove him insane

That did it he positioned himself at her entrance "Kagome I'm sorry it's gonna hurt"

"I don't care" she said, he began to enter her slowly she put her legs in back of his ass and pushed him in quick

"Crazy wench, why did you do tha?" he started to ask, but was stopped when he felt her walls close around while she came long and hard he felt her wetness ran freely down his shaft and it made him even hotter "Damn you are a hot little thing. You feel so good, I love being inside you" he praised

She thrust into him "Oh Inuyasha I've wanted this for so long"

"Kagome" he moaned in a deep lust filled voice "Damn"

"More Inuyasha? she pleaded, he moved in and out of her slowly, he complied

"Gods damn"

"Harder faster" she requested, he obliged "_**Inuyasha"**_she screamed while having multiple orgasms

"Oh my gods" he called as her tightness gripped him like a vice "_**Kagomeee" **_his head felt like is was going to explode with his climax

He sped up his pace while both exploded hard at the same time his fangs elongated and he bit her neck, she grew fangs and bit him. They gained some of each others powers, and he felt himself harden again and once again his body ached with need

"Kagome can we?

"Yes Inuyasha I need you again to"

"It feels so good don't stop" she panted "_**Inuyaaaaasha" **_she called out

Oh shit _**Kagomeee" **_both climaxed

The next morning

"Well wench looks like your stuck with me for life now, happy birthday" he teased

"My horny Hanyou, I would not have it any other way" Kagome teased

"My lusty wench, who violated my body repeatedly" he replied

"Ride the horsy" She joked

"Oh yeah, I'll give you ride the horsy"

"Like this? she said, then before he had chance to form his next thought she was on top of him, had his length fully sheathed inside her, and was very happily having her way with him, he arched his back

"Yes Kagome ride me, oh yes" he said "I surrender do with me what you will" then both released long and hard

Two hours later the tired new mates went to sleep, later Inuyasha was woke up by something warn encasing his length and moving up and down his rod, when he looked he saw it was Kagome tasting him. Just when he felt like he was going to explode he stopped her, in a flash she found herself on her back with a hungry hanyou feasting on her when she neared her end she stopped him. Once again Inuyasha was inside her pounding away, then orgasms hit them hard and fast, after he put Kagome onto her hands and knees and entered her from behind she pushed back into him, they continued their love making for hours

**Lemon ends**

A few days had passed then they returned to the camp all smiles. Miroku had a lecherous grin a mile wide and said "Inuyasha my friend you've finally been deflowered"

"What? Inuyasha said

"Yes you know as in I did it with a girl for the first time, and ouch my pee, pee hurts from drilling all night" Miroku teased then grabbed his crotch and pretended to limp

"Sick monk" will you ever change? Inuyasha replied

"Heavens no" and why would I want to? Now back to you" did it ache and sting the first time you played ding, ding?

"Miroku run now" was all Inuyasha said and the chase was on

"Yes dear" he answered and ran as Inuyasha chased him

"I'll give you ding, ding you perverted deranged monk" Inuyasha promised as they disappeared into the forest

"Aw children at play" Kagome said

"Gods bless Inuyasha now my butt will get a break" Sango joked

"Only for a little while, you know Miroku is a butt groping addict" Kagome teased


	2. Chapter 2, The hunted hanyou

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R Lemon**

Kagome is relentless in her quest to rub Inuyasha's ears. In addition, the poor weary hanyou is doing everything he can think of to hide from and not get caught by the pursuing miko. As promised her's number 2, sorry it took so long, lol thanks. Complete one shot, Inuyasha/Kag

**Don't Rub My Ears 2**

**By Raven 2010, Dec 14 2011**

**Evasive maneuvers, relentless pursuit **

"Okay Kagome but how the hell are you going to try to get a feel this time? You know Inuyasha's not going to hold still" Sango said, and laughed as a wicked thought crossed her mind "You could always sit him"

"Ah, but where would the fun be in that?" Kagome exclaimed

"True, can't say I blame you they are cute as hell. Never tell him I said that"

"It's our secret" Kagome replied

Inuyasha sat along with the others waiting for the food to be done, Kagome leaned her hand only a fraction from her target the soft furry ear atop Inuyasha's head. Just when she was about to take hold of and give his ear a good rub a hand clamped around her wrist halting her

"Kagome what do you think your doing? Inuyasha asked in a suspicious tone

"There was a fly on it that's all"

"I'll take care of the flies, you just worry about the food" he replied

"Yeah, okay"

"What is it with girls and dog ears, jeez, they always want to feel them. I need wench repellent," he thought

"Damn I was so close, so freakin close, but no he had to catch me," Kagome mentally griped

The following day at lunchtime

Inuyasha eagerly awaited his beloved ramen "Miroku she's at it again" Sango whispered

"I know, and I thing I am going to pee myself laughing"

"I can hardly wait to see her next move," Sango said

Kagome had Inuyasha's ramen ready "What no steak" he joked

"No, but how about five little friends?" Kagome replied

"Five little friends?

"Yep, one, two, three, four, five" she answered counting the knuckles of her balled fist with her finger

"Sure I'll eat them if you mix them in with ramen" the smirking hanyou ragged

"Ooo, you, your so, ah forget it" frustrated Kagome said

"Aw poor little wench" he teased

"I borrow your punch line now, get bent"

She handed him his ramen, he reached forward and happily took it, she leaned in with her hand just above his ear, in that second and at the same time "Thanks wench" he said, and leapt un onto his favorite tree branch, perched and ate

Kagome stood red faced with frustration "Damn him" she thought, she was addicted, and his ears were her crack fix "I'm never gonna get a feel now"

That night the sneaky miko made an offer "Inuyasha? Kagome sweetly called

"Yesss" he replied in a teasing tone

"How about I give you a massage?

"What for? He asked

"Well you work hard, hardly ever take a break, and there's a lot of tension in your shoulders so I thought you deserve a little luxury" please?

"Oh, okay if it'll make you happy" he replied

"Oh boy now's my chance" she thought

"Here we go" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Yup I am going to enjoy this"

"Hehehe" Miroku laughed

With his back to her Inuyasha seated himself in front of Kagome with his legs folded, Kagome began with his neck slowly working her way down to his shoulders. He gave a couple of barely audible dog like whimpers of pleasure but she heard them and smirked, she continued her ministrations waiting for him to be distracted so she could reach her target

This time she moved at lightening speed she was so close the tips of the fine silky hairs of his ears were touching the tips of her fingers. Then in a split second she was on her back her sides being mercilessly tickled by Inuyasha, shrieks erupted from her mouth when he moved up to tickling her armpits

"Inu, Inuyasha s, stop" she gasped

"Nope, this is how inu's say thank you"

"I, I, I don't care oh kamis s, stop" Kagome panted "Pretty please?

"Don't rub my ears Kagome" he playfully scolded, and slowed his tickling to a near halt

"What a, are you talking about? She asked feigning ignorance

"Do not lie my little wench, you know damn well you've been trying every trick in the book to rub them"

"Okay lets say hypothetically I was, so what?" she said in an innocent angelic tone

"You might not like what happens" he answered "And I do not think your ready for something like that"

"Like what? She asked

"Keep it up and you'll find out. Lets just say your playing with fire and your going to get badly burned"

"Ah hah, who's lying now?" she teased

"Okay then you will just learn the hard way" he warned

"Sango my love, does our Kagome know what season is very near?" Miroku asked

"Nope, she has no idea, and lets not tell her she'll find out, and get a big surprise"

"Woman you are Acuma's secret agent of evil"

"Aw Roku baby you say the sweetest things" Sango replied "Besides during mating season maybe those two might finally connect branch to tree, hehehe"

"Let's hope so, because as it is I am half tempted to lock them in a hut together, and not let them out until they are mated" Miroku joked

"Hell I'd do it right now if I knew for sure it'd work" smiling Sango said

**A drink, a surprise treat, and a relaxed happy hanyou**

"Kagome came up with an in genius plot, she told Sango her cohort in crime the poor slayer nearly peed herself laughing "Kagome y, you are without a doubt the sickest girl in t, the world" laughing Sango gasped

"Be back in a bit" Kagome said

"Okay while your getting that I'll get the sake" Sango said

"Deal" Kagome replied, then took off to the well

Kagome leapt into the well mentally laughing her ass off, taking her yellow bag with her to avoid suspicion and make it look good she'd come back with supplies,. Once in her time she beelined straight to her friends and got what she needed, she then innocently returned to her family and visited for a while. About three hours she returned to the feudal era, after climbing out of the well she and Sango quickly went to work on they're plan poor Inuyasha was really in for it

Inuyasha returned from patrol and spotted Kagome innocently lounging under a tree with her back it "Sniff, Kagome drinking sake?" he thought "Oi wench, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? Having a drink, duh" was Kagome's wiseacre reply

"Gee I already knew that, I'm talking about you drinking sake, you never drink" he responded in a smart ass tone "So why now?

"Well a girls has got to start some time, and besides I wanted to try it" is that okay with you dad? She teased

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever"

"Come sit with me" she invited

"What the hell I've got nothing better to do"

"Poor bastard" Miroku said to Sango

"I know but this is going to be hilarious" she replied "Besides we'll get to see what drunk Inuyasha is like

Kagome pulled something round out of her pocket "What the hell is that? Inuyasha questioned

Kagome remained silent, struck a match then lit the tip of it, confused Inuyasha sniffed "Oh yeah that's the shit" she commented after taking a puff "Want some sake?

"Alright" he answered, she passed it to him he took a sip "Kagome what the hell are you smoking? It better not be those damn things from your time called cigarettes or I will kick your ass"

"No it isn't, it's something better"

"Oh really? Like what? he asked

"Try it and see"

"No I don't want to" he replied

"What's the matter scared?

"I ain't scared of anything wench"

"Can't prove it by me, you sure look scared to me" she said keeping a straight face though it was not easy

"You calling me a coward, wench?" Inuyasha bit indignantly

"No just chicken"

"Bullshit it's the same thing, give me that gods damned thing I'll show you I'm all man, and not afraid of anything" he retorted

Inuyasha took the item in question and began smoking it "Inhale deep it is better that way" Kagome advised

"Gee thanks mom, guess I need inhaling instructions cause I'm so dumb" he shot back

Inuyasha did as told and inhaled deeply, he continued "Good hah?" Kagome said

"What is this shit?

"Reefer" Kagome casually replied

"Hey, I, I feel so different, kinda good"

"Yup, that is the idea" she told him

"This is good shit" he praised

"Oh my gods, any time now" Sango commented to Miroku "Just a few minutes more"

"A few minutes, hah?" crap the poor prick will be lucky if he lasts a few more seconds" Miroku replied while laughing

"Inuyasha are you okay" Kagome asked with feigned concern

"Y, yep, better then you and the whole world, hehehe"

"Have another sip of sake" Kagome coaxed, he did, then returned to smoking the joint, then it hit

"Oh gods here it comes the long awaited moment" Miroku said

"Hehehe" Sango laughed

With a big bright smile _**"Oh wenchy, oh wenchy with her sit commands she buries me in a trenchy **_

_**Bet she does not know what to do with a drunk happy hanyou **_

_**I had some good weed maybe later a nap I will need**_" the drunken hanyou sang

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Yeeeees my pet, don't break out in a sweat?" he teased

"Your drunk"

"I know that, who gives a shit" he answered "Hey could you make me some ramen? I do not know why but I'm suddenly so hungry"

"Okay but first lean your head in a bit"

"Why? He asked

"You've got something in your hair"

"Oh alright" he replied, then leaned in.

"Aw he's so cute like a playful puppy" Kagome thought

Just when she was about to rub his ear as if he knew what she was about to do he moved in the opposite direction, jumped up onto his feet and leapt up onto his favorite tree branch "No, no, no not this time, bad wenchy" he said then fell over onto his stomach folded in half hanging over the branch "Snore"

Then Kagome did something she never did before "Son of a fucking bitch" she cursed sounding like the sleeping hanyou "I cannot believe this shit, ooooo" she fumed "What's it take? I mean seriously, what the fuck does it take?" just one feel, one little feel" would it kill him? after she finished her rant she stomped off

"Kagome, wow" Sango exclaimed "Like the new vocabulary"

"Ow, m, my stomach S Sango I don't think I stand much more" laughing Miroku gasped

**Mating season begins, pursuit**

Mating season had just begun, and Inuyasha was trying to hide, avoid females, and lay low until it passed, but he had one trying to rub his ears female in particular, he was trying to hide from the most the sneaky scheming miko. His mating season fever had already begun and frequent trips to the river had become a common occurrence for the tormented hanyou, what made it worse was Kagome's scent, and the sight of her all he wanted to do was jump her, and ride her into the ground and back out again

Noticing Kagome was gone "Well it looks as if our Kagome has gone hunting" Miroku humorously stated

"Yup, the girl's persistent" Sango answered

"And she's hunting during mating season to"

"Hope she is ready a humping we will go" Sango joked

"Inuyasha may be playing ride the miko later"

"Finally" Inuyasha exclaimed when he found a nice cool spot under a tree

Inuyasha removed all of his clothing except for his fundoshi, walked over to then laid upon the nice large wide cool patch of thick patch of moss under the tree. As he lay there enjoying the coolness of the ground relieving the fever in his over heated body he became so relaxed he drifted off to sleep. In that instant his stalker approached and crept up on him smiling a smile of victory

"Finally I'll get them" Kagome thought

She silently and stealthily closed in on her prey, her target now within her reach she reached out lowered her hands and began rubbing Inuyasha's ears. Then before she could blink he was up with her pinned against a tree staring into her eyes smirking, she mentally gulped, still with her hands on and rubbing his ears she smiled in victory. Then his golden eyes darkened turning deep gold that thoroughly shocked her

"Do you know what rubbing an inu's ears does to them? Inuyasha asked

"Um, no" she replied

"Remember I warned you"

"Inuyasha" she said with a puzzled look

"Now wench let me show you" he told her

**Lemon starts**

Faster then the human eye could see coming his fundoshi was gone and her clothes lay shredded on the ground, Inuyasha wasted no time in sheathing himself inside her, then began moving inside her virgin passage. As he pumped in and out both went into pleasure overload as ecstasy overtook them mind body and soul, her persistence had cost her innocence he kept his eyes locked onto hers never once looking away, and she watched as they changed turning red, and jagged cheek stripes emerged on his cheeks

"Inuyasha"

"Hehehehehe" a sneaky devious laugh was his response, and an I told you so look crossed his face

"Whoa" she exclaimed

"My little wench this is what ear rubbing inu's gets you"

He kissed her hard and deep, he sped up, and his lips muffled her scream as her first male induced climax hit, now drunk with her own uncontrollable lust with her hands holding onto his broad shoulders she began meeting his thrusts with her own. More releases hit her, after some time had passed Inuyasha tore his lips from hers and for an instant lost himself to his bestial side then regained control but that side would not remain subdued for long

"Growl"

"Uh Inuyasha" Kagome exclaimed,

He took her lips again this time their tongues battled, Kagome pulled away and looked into his red eyes she watched as his fangs suddenly elongated, then his movements became erratic faster and harder. She once again tightened around him making him growl in pleasure, he nuzzled then licked her neck just above the pulse point on the left side of her neck. She then felt his body temperature rise, she moaned as he plunged deep inside her at the same time hitting her hot spots, while he lead them to that final moment

"Kagome" he spoke his voice inhumanly deep and lust filled

"Oh my gods Inuyasha"

"Yes call my name"

"Inuyasha yes" she moaned heavily

As he led them to ecstasy it was time his elongated fangs plunged into her neck the second their climaxes began "Mmmmm" she moaned in pleasure not pain

After a few seconds he pulled them out, and bore his neck to her "Bite me, then we will be joined forever" he told her

Without hesitation she did as instructed "Fuck yes, harder Kagome" she obliged _**"Gods fucking damn Kagomeee**_" he exclaimed as he exploded inside her

In that instant she removed her fangs and joined him _**"Inuyashaaaaa" **_

As the two continued mating intense energy swirled around them and their powers combined for a few minutes they levitated and hovered above the ground beneath them then gently set back down. When their releases ended Inuyasha held onto his mate staying inside her he lowered himself to the ground where he laid on his back and let his hanyouess ride him into sexual paradise. A smile lit his face she had never seen him this happy before and it made her heat leap with joy, and she thought how glad she was that she stalked him and rubbed his ears because now she had the man of her dreams

"Ride me Kagome, harder" she did

"Oh shit" she exclaimed as his rod pulsed inside her passage causing it to tighten in response "So fucking good"

"My wench like your new vocabulary"

He thrust upward "Yes Inuyasha" he thrust harder and faster

Kagome sped up with a savagery and speed that both surprised and turned him on even more _**"Fuck yes Kagome" **_he exclaimed with his climax hit

"_**Ahhhhh shit" **_she exclaimed, they remained doing this for days only taking breaks to eat and sleep in between times

**Lemon ends**

"They've been gone for days I think our Kagome got her surprise" Miroku said

"Yes one very horny hanyou" Sango joked

"What was that? Just returning Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha fired his gun and as his prisoner he only took one" Miroku razzed

"Shut it rat lips" and when the hell are you gonna marry Sango? The smirking hanyou asked, all eyes fell upon the nervous monk "Well, how about an answer?"

"I, um, I, well" Miroku stammered

"You what Miroku I don't think I heard you? Inuyasha needled "Did you girls?

"Nope" Sango, and Kagome replied

"Well how about it? Sometime this year would be great" Inuyasha ragged enjoying his friends nervous condition "Come on we aren't getting any younger"

"Yes I'm curious" Sango said

"Yup I want to know" Kagome added

"I, I I've got to go empty my snake" Miroku stammered, turned and ran

"I'll empty your snake" Sango exclaimed then gave chase

"You know I will never get tired of watching Miroku get in trouble with and get his ass kicked by Sango, hehehe" Inuyasha said and laughed

"I love the way you turned that on him" Kagome said

"Yes Inuyasha ye are truly the master" Keade praised

"Thanks, he gets chased and beat up, and I get to stay here and relax with the beautiful ladies. Poor sucker" Inuyasha answered

"Meow" mewed Kirrara

"You to, after all you are a girl to" Inuyasha said


End file.
